A nice visit?
by xXtusamiXx
Summary: Leon goes to visit Eve. What could happen with Train and Sven in the same place? LeonxEve plus Fluffiness!


**A nice visit?**

Leon was walking down the street. Ever since the Eden incident he had been thinking about Eve. He heard she was in town for a while and was wondering weather or not he should give her a visit. _'Might as well. Who knows when the next Chance I will have.'_

He then arrived at the hotel they were staying at. He started looking around at eventually spotted her heading towards a room. He went towards the room when he heard Sven and Train coming down the hall.

So he quickly used his air powers to get out of there. He then went out of the hotel and was wondering what to do now. He started wondering around the hotel when he saw a large tree. It gave him an idea, but he was wondering if it could actually work. He used his air powers again and got on a tree. He started to look threw all the windows and finally found Eve.

Eve was lying down on her bed trying to go to sleep. She then heard tapping on her window. She was too tired to get up, so she just ignored it. When it started to get louder she finally got up and looked at the window. She saw the last person she ever thought she would see. She wondered what Leon was doing at her window. She got up and walked over to her window and opened it.

"Leon what are you doing here?" Eve asked as she stared at him with curious eyes. Leon went past her and went to lie down on her bed. "Jeez Eve you sure know how to make someone tired." He said trying to change the subject. "What do you mean?" She asked. She wondered why Leon suddenly showed up at her window, and now he was acting strangely.

"Well you had me floating for about six minutes out there." He said to her as he rolled to lie on his stomach on her bed. Eve however knew he wouldn't get tired for floating for a while. After all he has used much more tiring attacks without getting tired at all. "You never answered my question Leon." Eve said. "Well can't I just visit you? Do I have to have a reason to just want to see you?" Leon said while looking at her.

Eve blushed and looked away. "You can I was just wondering if there was something else to the visit too." She said staring at him. Wondering what could be on his mind. She stared at him as if attempting to read his thoughts. Leon however looked away.

Eve decided that Leon wasn't going to tell her what was on his mind, so she then went over to her book shelf to pick out a book to read. When she found the book she wanted she got it and went over to one of her chairs. She sat down and started to read it. After a Leon was getting bored and wondered what she was reading, that could possible be more interesting than him.

So he then got off of the bed and went over to her. He then studdenly took the book out of Eve's hands. Eve glared at him, but Leon just ignored it. He looked and the title and it said Romeo and Juliet. Leon never read it but he new what it was about. "Your reading a romance book?" He said to her while still staring at the book.

Eve blushed and tried to get the book back from him. Leon however wouldn't give the book back to her and started to back away. Eve went to try and retrieve her book from him again but however lost her footing and fell on him. They both however landed on the bed, in a really awkward position. They both started to blush, staring at each other.

Steve and Train were in the room next doors to Eve's. Train was watching the T.V. and Steve was at the counter reading a newspaper, while drinking some coffee. They both were just relaxing, when they suddenly heard a crash. They heard it come from Eve's room, so they rushed out of the room and barged into her room.

When they went in to her room, they saw something they both didn't expect. Eve was on top of Leon with her hands on the bed but on both sides of Leon's face. Leon's arms were wrapped around Eve's waist tightly. It was to try to stop Eve from falling and hurting herself, but they didn't know that.

"What are you two doing?! What is he even doing here?!" Sven yelled, his mind was racing with thoughts that weren't even close to the truth. Train was trying to stop him self from laughing. "Way to go Princess, Leon." Train said still trying to hold back from laughing, with Steve's reaction it was getting harder not to laugh. "Train this is not funny! This is a serious situation!" Sven yelled at him, eyes full of anger. Train then put his hands up in surrender.

"Sven its not what it looks like, its.." Before Eve could finish, Sven started yelling again. "What were you trying to do to my daughter?!" Sven yelled at Leon, looking as if he was ready to attack him.

"We didn't do anything Sven!" Eve said to him. "Really Eve I thought we were kissing." Leon said. A grin growing on his face. Eve looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't understand why Leon would say something like that.

Sven was going to attack him but Train quickly got him. "Sven don't do anything you might regret. Wait I mean don't do anything that might put you in jail." Train said and then quickly added because he knew if Sven did do anything he won't regret it. In fact Train thought right now he would most defiantly enjoy it.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do!" Sven yelled, ready to attack Leon again. Train was holding on tightly afraid if he loosened up even a little a bit, Steven would escape. Train didn't really want to explain what happened to the police.

Leon then began to get nervous. "Well Eve it's been fun, but I have to go. Don't want to be late for dinner. Bye Eve, Train." Leon then gave Eve a quick kiss on the lips. After that he used his air powers and disappeared.

Eve started blushing really bad. Train couldn't hold it in any more and started busting up in laughter. All you heard from Sven was this. "I AM GOING TO GET YOU KID. IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Leon was back at his house planning his next visit. Only this time he would have to make sure to lock the door. Leon then grinned. "Next time I am defiantly going to get a longer kiss."

I love this couple! Well I hope you enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black cat.

P.S. I edited this version. It is longer and flows much better. So hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
